<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the frying pan and into the fire. by KennedyDreyar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281624">Out of the frying pan and into the fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar'>KennedyDreyar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A SURPRISE GUEST AT THE END, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating sorta, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bokuhina established relationship, but this is just shameless smut, i dont wanna tag too much cause spoilers, i just think shouyou deserves to get WRECKED, idk man yaz made me do it, no beta we die like daichi, partially based on true events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just sometimes, Shouyou would find himself looking at his boyfriend's best friend. The wild black hair, the gold, lazy cat eyes. And those goddamn hands that promised a cock that could wreck him beyond repair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the frying pan and into the fire.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts">Yazhkx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something really embarassing happened to me today and I told <a href="https://twitter.com/yazhkx">Yaz</a>and she freaking made me write this. But honestly, NO RAGRETS. </p><p>Big thank you to Yaz for coming up with the title cause brain no work for titles. :3</p><p>Enjoy some smutty BoKuroHina.... or is there more? ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou knows this is wrong. So many levels of wrong. This is Bokuto’s best friend and although they had agreed that if one of them were to stray from their incredibly happy relationship it was okay, exclusivity wasn’t a requirement for being in love. Bokuto was in love with Shouyou and Shouyou loved him right back but sometimes, sometimes he would catch those lazy cat eyes scanning him as he laughed with Bokuto at some inner joke and Shouyou had to wonder what it would fill like to have those strong hands hold his waist and those long slender fingers open him up.</p><p>He didn’t have to wonder too much as Kuroo was now fucking him so hard Shouyou was drooling onto the bed he shared with Bokuto from how good Kuroo’s cock felt inside him.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re fucking tight Chibi-chan!” Kuroo says as he keeps thrusting into Shouyou making the younger man moan into the bed, “You’re taking my cock so fucking well.”</p><p>“Ah! Kuroo-san! Please! Fuck me there, right there!”</p><p>“Oya? You like it rough don’t you, Hinata? Like it fast and rough? Is that how Bokuto gives it to you? Shit. You just clenched around my cock, Chibi-chan. That’s fucking hot.”</p><p>“Kuroo-san—Tetsu, please,” Shouyou sniffles and tries to wipe the tears from his eyes, “Please just cum in me already!”</p><p>“Ah fuck—how can I say—” Kuroo starts but then they hear a very loud, “HEY, HEY, HEY”</p><p>“Shit! Get off me! Bo is here! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” there’s a little ‘pop’ sound that comes out of Kuroo getting out of Shouyou’s fucked hole.</p><p>Kuroo looks at him funny but doesn’t protest as Shouyou ushers him into the closet. He bends down to grab one of the toys he sometimes finds himself using when Bokuto is away with work.</p><p>“Ooooh nice, Chibi-chan! I have the same one—”</p><p>“Be good and stay here quietly till I can run Bokuto dry okay?” Shouyou says dropping a quick kiss on Kuroo’s lips and then going back to the bed.</p><p>He closes the closet door, but he can kind of still see Kuroo through the partially opened shutters. He really hopes Bokuto is too distracted by his ass that he won’t notice the small sounds of flesh against flesh as he can see Kuroo fisting his dick while Shouyou inserts the toy on his ass to prevent his boyfriend from finding out his best was just pounding into him.</p><p>“Shou—why didn’t you answer,” Bokuto stops at the door and takes in the sight before him., “Oya, oya? What’s this? Did my little fuckdoll miss me so much it couldn’t help but fuck itself with a toy?” Bokuto approaches the bed and starts pulling down his pants and underwear.</p><p>“I missed you so much, Bo! Ah wait no don’t move it like that, fuck Bo—please I need your cock, love!” Shouyou whines as Bokuto moves the dildo inside Shouyou, hitting that sweet spot inside till the tears return to his eyes.</p><p>“That’s a good little fuckdoll, what were you imagining baby? My cock wrecking your little hole like always? Or were you thinking about someone else, huh?” Bokuto stops fucking Shouyou with the toy and grabs him by the hair, pulling him against his hard dick.</p><p>Shouyou opens his mouth but Bokuto keeps grabbing his hair roughly and not letting him swallow the tip, like Shouyou wants. Instead, he maneuvers Shouyou so that his tongue licks the side of his cock and then he pushes his head onto his balls so that Shouyou can taste them.</p><p>“Mmmm, Bo—I love your balls but let me have your cock, babe. Please. I need it. I need it so much. It hurts when it’s not in my mouth and I’ve—” Shouyou chokes on Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto makes Shouyou take him halfway and wraps one of Shouyou’s hand in whatever he can’t fit in his mouth.</p><p>“Suck harder, Shou. I know you love choking on my cock. So, choke on it, slut.” Shouyou hums loving how Bokuto is talking to him. Usually, Bokuto is only a little, just a <em>little, </em>rough after they’ve been out with Kuroo and he notices the way Kuroo looks at his orange headed boyfriend.</p><p>A part of Shouyou wonders if Bokuto suspects that his best friend is hiding in the closet, but he quickly brushes it off when Bokuto starts thrusting into his mouth faster than before. Fuck, this is so good, Shouyou thinks he might just cum from blowing him.</p><p>Shouyou hears the slight sounds of heavy breathing coming for the closet and Bokuto tilts his head to the side, like a confused owl, and fuck Bokuto is pulling out of his mouth and looking towards the closet.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“Koutarou! I need you, now!” Shouyou slips the toy out and presents his ass to Bokuto and the older man turns and stares at the little puckered hole for a second before grabbing Shouyou’s hips, turning him to face the closet and proceeding to enter him.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuck, that’s good. That a good little fuck hole for me. I fucking love you, Shouyou. Your ass was made for me to dump my load and fuck it.”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Fuck me, yes! Right there, Tetsu, fuck me TETSUUUUU!” Shouyou comes all over the sheets, not realizing he said the wrong name.</p><p>Bokuto keeps pounding him fast and hard through his orgasm, till Shouyou has nothing more to give. He stops once Shouyou whimpers from the overstimulation and says, “You were thinking of my best friend while I fucked you?”</p><p>“Uhhhh—I, I can explain!” Shouyou’s brain is scrambling for an excuse when a loud laugh by the closet stops him.</p><p>The closet door opens and Kuroo strolls out, covered in his cum, “Come on, Bo! Give Chibi-chan a break! He did blow you pretty good, didn’t he?”</p><p>Bokuto smiles and raises his fist so he can bump it with his best friend, “That he did! Thanks for not tiring his pretty mouth, bro!”</p><p>Kuroo fist bumps him back, winking, he says, “Stretched him out real good for you, bro, didn’t I?”</p><p>“That you did! Wanna see him cry from pleasure?”</p><p>“Mmm, I already did that, bro,” Kuroo says petting Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou looks at him, adorably confused but moans when Bokuto starts slowly thrusting into him.</p><p>“What—what is going on? Bo? Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Mmm, we planned this for you baby,” Bokuto says, continuing his slow pace, “I saw the way you looked at Kuroo. I want you to have everything you want, baby. And I don’t mind letting Kuroo feel the burning fire that is loving you and the even bigger flame that is fucking you.”</p><p>“You are an all-consuming fire, Chibi-chan, can’t help but be attracted to you, huh, Bo?” Kuroo smile’s wiping the tears that are falling from Shouyou’s eyes because Bokuto keeps hitting his prostate over and over again.</p><p>“Okay, okay, enough love for my baby, are you gonna fill his mouth or you’re too tired from jacking off to us?” Bokuto says and Shouyou can hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, you are so on, you stupid owl!” Kuroo jerks his dick a couple of times and it stands ready for Shouyou to swallow it. Shouyou’s mouth waters at the thought of having that long dick in his mouth. He loves chocking on how wide Bokuto is but Kuroo’s longer and Shouyou is ready for the back of his throat to get fucked by him.</p><p>Shouyou attempts to move closer to the that tantalizing dick but Bokuto holds him in place. He can’t see his boyfriends face, but Kuroo is smiling as Bokuto says, “Feed it to him.”</p><p>Kuroo looks down at Shouyou for approval and Shouyou smiles brilliantly and opens wide for him.</p><p>“Fuck. Have it, Chibi-chan. My cock is now your meal. Enjoy it.”</p><p>Shouyou moans through a mouthful of Kuroo’s cock and a garbled, “Thanks for the food!” that makes Kuroo’s spine shiver.</p><p>“Ohhh, my baby just got tighter. What a naughty little slut we have here!” Bokuto says and begins thrusting in time with Kuroo.</p><p>“Next round I get to fuck him, right?”</p><p>Shouyou moans at the thought and looks up at Kuroo hoping that his eyes convey: “<em>Yes please fuck me!”</em></p><p>“Of course! Shou is a fire that can’t be put out. Even when we fuck all night he still wants more! Oh! Oh! This way we can take turns! Maybe I’ll finally be able to outlast you, what do you think Shou?”</p><p>Shouyou tries to nod in agreement but Kuroo is furiously fucking his face and Bokuto picks up his pace once again that all that comes out him are muffled moans.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck yeah—Chibi-chan, I’m gonna cum in your mouth, fuck. I’m cumming!” Kuroo yells and as Shouyou is struggling to swallow Kuroo’s load he feels heavy pants from behind and a loud, “Fuuuuuck yes, that’s it baby, get fucking tighter for me, fuck yesssss!”</p><p>Bokuto pulls out and Shouyou feels the cum slip out of his ass. Bokuto and Kuroo fall down on the bed and pull Shouyou with them as Shouyou swallows the last remnants of Kuroo’s cum.</p><p>“Did you like it, Shou?”</p><p>“Yes! That was so much fun, babe! Can we go again? Pleaseeee?”</p><p>“Ah, of course! Bro, your turn! Fuck my baby’s brain out!”</p><p>“Will do, bro!”</p><p>“I’m gonna go get a snack but you two carry on! I wanna see that little hole wrecked when I come back, mmkay?”</p><p>“Ah yes, Bo! Fuck! Tetsu, fuck me! I can feel you in my stomach you’re so long—”</p><p>Bokuto disappears to the kitchen, leaving behind the beautiful image of his boyfriend getting fucked by his best friend.</p><hr/><p>Later, when Bokuto and Kuroo are both spent and asleep, Shouyou reaches over to the nightstand where his phone has been standing the whole time, with a nice clear view of how he was good getting fucked.</p><p>He sees the video call has ended and he has 1 new message.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kenma: you better come over and clean this up. I’m a mess and it’s your fault, Shouyou.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Is all the message says and then Shouyou sees the picture. Kenma is in his old Nekoma hoodie and it looks drenched with cum.</p><p>Shouyou doesn’t hesitate to respond.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Glad you enjoyed the show, Daddy. Hope you saved some from me. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think in the comments or come yell at me about hinata harem on <a href="https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar">Twitter</a> or you could buy me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310">Ko-fi</a> in exchange for a ficlet of a pairing of your choosing!</p><p>BTW there will most definitely be a part two to this but it will come your way in 2021! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>